Brutallus
Brutallus is a pit lord and the second boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. He is described by Jeff Kaplan as a "giant pit lord who has lost his wings." He is a hard, melee oriented boss with high gear requirements. If players run as far north as they can in the Dead Scar outside on the Isle of Quel'Danas, they can see a preview of the encounter inside the instance, with blue dragon Madrigosa flying in the air above Brutallus and taunting him. When players in the Sunwell Plateau approach the Den of Iniquity, a room overlooking the Dead Scar, Brutallus fights and kills Madrigosa.http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-10808-1.html Abilities * He is tauntable. * Meteor Slash - Deals 20,000 Fire damage split between enemy targets within 30 yards in front of the caster. Increases Fire damage taken to all targets affected by 75%. Stacks to 100, duration 40 secs. * Burn - Places a debuff on a player that lasts 60 seconds and spreads to targets near the afflicted player. The last three ticks will deal 3600, 3600 then 6400 fire damage. * Stomp - Reduces the effective armor of the targets hit by it (only seems to hit the tanks) by 50% for 10 secs. Removes Burn debuff if the target has it. * Enrages after 6 minutes (500% more damage, 150% more attack speed) Strategy Currently Brutallus has 10,000,000 Health and a 6 minute enrage timer meaning 27,777 DPS is required to beat him. The key to this fight is finding the lowest amount of tanks and healers that let you to survive his 3 abilities for 6 minutes. A strategy with 3 tanks enables you to avoid his stomp ability, while one with 2 tanks enables you to beat the enrage timer more easily. Quotes Isle of Quel'Danas * Brutallus yells: Grraaarrr! You think to make an icicle out of me? Come down, then I will add real fire to your life. * Brutallus yells: Crush these stinking husks! * Brutallus yells: Beat or be beaten! This is the way of the Legion! * Brutallus yells: Burn their bodies, shred their skins, crush their creaking carapaces! * Brutallus yells: No horror here can compare with what you'll face when I'm through with you! * Brutallus yells: Harder, maggots! We must keep the Sunwell clear for the master's return! * Brutallus yells: (When hit by some Arcane Charges in the Dead Scar) What is this pathetic magic? How about you come back with twenty-four of your best friends and try again, ! * Madrigosa yells: I hear Pit Lords are born from maggots, Brutallus! * Brutallus yells: Big talk from a blue birdie! How about you come down and see if you can pluck this maggot from the dirt! * Madrigosa yells: I prefer my meals a bit colder! * Madrigosa encases Brutallus in a block of ice * Brutallus yells: Come down! I tear your wings from your shoulders and feed you to the dirt. Then YOU be the maggot, dragon! Sunwell Plateau Intro: * Madrigosa yells: Hold, friends! There is information to be had before this devil meets his fate! * Madrigosa creates a wall of ice between the Den of Iniquity and the Dead Scar, preventing the raid from passing. * Madrigosa yells: Where is Anveena, demon? What has become of Kalec? * Brutallus yells: Puny lizard! Death is the only answer you'll find here! * ''Madrigosa freezes Brutallus. * Madrigosa yells: You will tell me where they are! * Brutallus breaks free from the ice. * Brutallus yells: Grah! Your magic is weak! * Madrigosa traps Brutallus in an arcane barrier. * Madrigosa yells: Speak, I grow weary of asking! * ''Brutallus does battle with Madrigosa, eventually killing her. * Madrigosa yells: Malygos, my lord! I did my best! * Brutallus yells: That was fun, but I still await a true challenge! * Brutallus yells: Come, try your luck! * ''Brutallus roars, shattering the ice barrier. Aggro: *Ahh! More lambs to the slaughter! Charge: *I will crush you! Kill: *Perish, insect! *You are meat! *Too easy! Loving combat: *Bring the fight to me! *Another day, another glorious battle! *I live for this! Berserk: *So much for a real challenge... Die! Death: *Gah! Well done... Now... this gets... interesting... Gallery On the PTR, Brutallus was capable of being enslaved by a Warlock. This required the player to wall jump, and was considered an exploit. He spreads a debuff similar to Corrupted Blood, and can't be killed outside of the Sunwell Plateau instance. In a later build, he was affected by a scaling bug, which resulted in him being only slightly taller than players. Image:Brutalicus.jpg|Brutallus in WoW Viewer Image:Brutallus_Enslavable.jpg|Brutallus does Sun's Reach Image:Brutallus_Enslaved.jpg|Brutallus enslaved by a warlock Loot Patch changes * Added in Patch 2.4. References External links Category:Annihilan Category:Articles with galleries Category:Bosses Category:Isle of Quel'Danas mobs Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs